Y luego estas tu
by KISSandLOVE Girl
Summary: Isabella fue encontrada por los Vulturi a los tres años, en su cumpleaños dieciséis obtiene lo que nunca creyó posible, y un hermoso amor, lograran superar las pruebas para estar juntos… U/A Ed/Be Em/Ro Ja/Ali


**Y luego estas tu**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Isabella fue encontrada por los Vulturi a los tres años, en su cumpleaños dieciséis obtiene lo que nunca creyó posible, y un hermoso amor, lograran superar las pruebas para estar juntos…

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y el trama es mia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: Primer encuentro<strong>

Bella POV

Volterra, 13 de setiembre, 2000

―Feliz cumpleaños Bella

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, permitiéndome ver la imagen de mi tía Jane, era cierto hoy era mi cumpleaños, me hacía mucho más grande, al fin tendría seis años.

―Hola tía.

―Hola bebe.

―No es cierto, ya tengo seis años ya estoy muuuuy grande.

―Así es nena estas más grande, entonces no te voy a poder dar tu barbie porque ellas son para las niñas pequeñas.

―Noooooo―lloriquee ―quiero mi regalo… debo jugar.

―No, aun no date una ducha y nos vemos en el desayuno, hay una sorpresa.

―Pero las detesto, eso es malo muy malo, me bañare e iré a ver siiiii.

Tía salió de mi cuarto mientras que yo saltaba hacia la otra puerta y me daba una muy apresurada ducha, emm jabón si listo ya me lo puse y el shampoo, si aquí, paño, uy tengo frio, si cinco minutos mas, que rica el agüita calientita, ahora si paño, nooo frio. Corrí al armario y me coloque unos pantalones azules y mi blusa favorita, de broches de presión blancos. No me moleste en colocarme unos zapatos, simplemente baje corriendo hasta llegar al comedor.

―Hola tío Alec.

―Hola Preciosa.

―Nena quieres ver la sorpresa que te trajimos―dijo tía Heidi al mismo tiempo que entraba con tío Demetri.

―Seeeh.

Tío Demetri salió de la habitación, y luego entro con dos chicos.

―Bella ellos son Edward y Alice, Alice es tu nueva estilista y Edward será tu guardaespaldas.

Edward POV

"Edward". Escuche como me gritaba la mente de mi hermana Alice. Deje de mirar el televisor y observe su cara como señal de que la había oído. "Porque no vamos de caza ya". Suspire pesadamente mientras me levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta principal, seguido de Alice.

―Jasper te están dando vuelta―grito el idiota de mi hermano.

―¡Que rayos Emmett!―hablo una enojada Alice―Edward y yo solo vamos de caza.

―Aaaaa yo creí que habían planeado otras cositas.

―Como que Emmett odia su vida, no crees Alice―dije.

―Si ¿Emmett porque quieres morir?―pregunto la pequeña duende.

―Que, Emmett, ohh Alice, Emmett Alice no me da vuelta idiota―grito Jasper cuando llego.

―Ed vamos de caza.

―Si―respondí.

Alice y yo corrimos lo más rápido que podíamos o lo más rápido que podía ella para alcanzarme hasta llegar a la frontera con Canadá y quedarnos cazando por ahí, cuando escuche sus mentes seguidas por un humo y luego un blanco. No podía ver, o podía escuchar, no podía sentir, no podía oler, ni siquiera podía saborear mi ponzoña, solo podía leer las mentes. En realidad estaba totalmente seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo, sabía que eran los Vulturi, esa familia italiana que solo quería el don de Alice y el mío.

…

…

…

…

Cuando por fin pude volver ver, ya estábamos en Volterra, Alice y yo llevábamos puestas unas capuchas negras. "Edward lo lamento mucho, te lo juro no lo pude ver, no sabía que tomarían un viaje a Forks nada…". La mente de mi hermana no dejaba de pedirme disculpas, solamente gire mi cabeza hacia ella y asentí, le creía si lo hubiera visto yo me hubiera dado cuenta hace un buen rato.

Los Vulturi nos habían metido a su castillo diciéndonos que nos iba a presentar a alguien, amenazándonos con hacernos sufrir mucho si les contradecíamos en lo que dijeran.

―Bella ellos son Edward y Alice, Alice es tu nueva estilista y Edward será tu guardaespaldas.

"Que rayos guardaespaldas, estoy aquí porque me raptaron, como es que… ahhh no voy a ser el maldito guardaespaldas de una niña de

seis años, ella no lo necesita y Alice claro que aceptaría encantada, si de todos modos la ayudaría con el estilo eso ella lo amaba, pero guardaespaldas por favor esto es una idiotes, preferiría acostarme con Tanya y eso es mucho que decir contando la cantidad de veces que me negué a hacerlo…"

―Tío que significa Guardaespaldas―pregunto la niña "ven exacto ni siquiera saben"

―Es algo así como niñera―dijo Alec, noooo niñera no.

―Idiota―murmure de forma de que solamente los vampiros de la habitación pudieran escuchar lo que dije.

Volterra, 12 de setiembre, 2011

Los últimos once años habían sido los peores de mi vida había tenido que hacer de niñera de Isabella Swan aunque aun no estoy muy seguro de porque es que mi familia no me ha venido a sacar de aquí… tal vez solamente no odien su vida y no quieran ser matados por los Vulturi, principalmente Rosalie. Alice y yo habíamos tratado de huir varias veces, pero terminamos rindiéndonos puesto a que en ningún intento logramos salir, incluyendo intentar escapar mientras estábamos de caza. Mañana Isabella cumplirá 17 años y seria convertida en vampiro, algo que agradecía pues durante todos estos años tuve que soportar su hermoso olor a fresas, ella era mi canante o algo sí había dicho Aro, por lo que la tentación de matarla era mucho mayor que con cualquier humano. Ella varias veces me había preguntado por qué era que todos nosotros nunca envejecíamos, a lo que siempre le respondía un mejor pregúntale a tu abuelo Aro. El día que me la presentaron me había preguntado por qué habrían conservado a una niña de seis años pero con el tiempo me había dado cuenta de que esa niña era realmente especial, yo no podía leer sus pensamientos, a ella nadie le podía aplicar un don mental.

―Edward tengo ganas de ir a cazar, ¿Vienes?―me pregunto Alice al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta de mi habitación.

―Si―dije y corrí a su lado.

Nos dirigimos a un pequeño pueblo cerca de Volterra donde habían algunos animales para cazar. Fue muy bueno por parte de los Vulturi permitirnos seguir cazando animales, teniendo en cuenta que nos habían secuestrado. Cazamos durante toda la noche y regresamos al castillo a las seis de la mañana. Teníamos suficiente tiempo para organizar la fiesta de Isabella.

Alice fue principalmente la encargada de organizar todo para esa fiesta, nosotros solo seguíamos sus órdenes, todo había quedado perfecto. Note como Caius se me acercaba a decirme algo, aunque tenía un comportamiento un poco extraño.

―Hum Edward, mañana tú serás el que convierta a Isabella, como ya sabes ese es mi regalo y por cierto ya son las nueve ve a despertarla.

Camine a su habitación sin poder sacar las palabras que Caius me había dicho de la mente, como es que la voy a convertir, huele demasiado bien, ella es mi marca de heroína, la podría matar, yo no quiero convertirla aunque eso suene muy cobarde.

―Bella―susurre en su oído.

Bella POV

―Bella―escuche una voz aterciopelada sobre mi oído. Abril mis ojos, solo para ver a mi guardaespaldas, o mejor dicho a mi dios pagano de la belleza frente a mi ―feliz cumpleaños.

No me podía contener con tenerlo tan cerca de mí, me daban muchas ganas de besarlo, pero la verdad es que no importaba, no importaba ahora. Bese a Edward y note la forma en que a él eso le tomo por sorpresa, pero me devolvió el beso, aunque fue solo por un segundo y luego se separo.

―Bella eso está mal, mejor alístate y baja.

―Si claro solo dame un segundo, lo lamento.

Edward POV

Salí de la habitación de Bella un poco confuso, el beso me había gustado, pero aun tenía mi mente en el comentario de Caius. Bella bajo, se veía de verdad muy hermosa, eso estaba más que claro. Todos le dijimos feliz cumpleaños y luego todos le mostraron sus regalos hasta que le toco a Caius.

―Bella ahora sigue mi regalo… Edward.

Camine hacia Bella lentamente, tome su cuello en mis manos y le mordí antes de pensarlo dos veces, sabía que me arrepentiría.

Y eso fue todo, porque comenzó un frenesí…

* * *

><p><strong>Hay que opinan, no he podido sacar esta idea de la mente. Quiero decirles que lamento borrar las otras dos historias, pero las borre porque con Los Cullen leen luna nueva, al contener tantas partes del libro incumple las normas de Fanfiction y la otra probablemente la vuelva a subir, pero tratar un triangulo amoroso es muy complicado y no quiero dejar a Renesmee como una perra. Porfa déjenme sus Revews con este fic, prometo no borrarlo y por cierto tratare de actualizar todas las semanas y en caso de ser posible lo hare antes. Besos y espero Revews…<strong>

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

**Gracias de ante mano a mi beta Darla Gilmore **


End file.
